Proving a Point
by The Phoenix Named Jean
Summary: AU. When T'challa appears at the mansion, Jean knows just who to call to get rid of him. Jean-Ororo-Logan friendship. A hint of Rolo.


Jean sat on the rocking chair, stroking Lockheed who liked to curl up in her lap when Kitty was out. Jean was glad to have a little time to relax. The students were having a field day with Kitty, Piotr, Rogue, Scott, Charles and Remy. So there was only Hank, Logan, Ororo, Kurt and herself at the school.

Jean sighed contentedly. It was a gorgeous day and Jean was glad that all she had to do today was relax. But Jean should have known from past experience that the blissful day wouldn't last and trouble was coming. And it was coming in the form of Ororo's ex-husband.

Lockheed raised his head as the winds began to pick up. Jean looked up, wondering what was happening now. She saw a plane landing on the mansion's lawn. Jean recognized the plane. It belonged to the Black Panther.

"_Logan, please put down your beer and come outside. We have an unannounced guest who I'm sure is here to see Ororo," _Jean called telepathically.

"Jean Grey?" T'challa asked in surprise as he walked up the mansion's front steps, "I didn't realize you were back."

"Well we didn't want the news of my return to spread with so many enemies on the loose," Jean told him with a forced smile. She sent another telepathic message to Logan for him to hurry up. She didn't want to make small talk with the man who broke Ororo's heart.

"I see. May I speak to Ororo?" T'challa asked, "I have to speak to her about our relationship."

Jade bit back the scathing words she wanted to say. Instead she forced another smile, "She's very busy right now. She said she'd be grading her students' tests for at least an hour," Jean explained as politely as she could.

"Well I suppose I shall wait," T'challa remarked with a charming smile.

"What are you doing here, bub?" Logan growled, finally walking out of the house.

"I was hoping to see Ororo," T'challa answered, narrowing his eyes at Logan.

"Well she doesn't want to see you," Logan snapped, "Now leave."

"I believe that would be Ororo's decision," T'challa remarked, "I need to talk about our relationship."

"You annulled your marriage to Ororo," Logan reminded him, "You already made it clear that your relationship with her is over. So from now on, anything you'd like to discuss, you discuss it with me."

"T'challa, I think it is best that you leave," Jean said firmly. She could already tell that Logan's temper was flaring. And while she had wanted him to get T'challa to leave, she didn't think attacking him would be a good idea.

"I'm not leaving until I speak to Ororo," T'challa told her fiercely, "And I will not be threatened by a troll."

"You're really beginning to piss me off, Panther," Logan snarled, taking a step towards T'challa. Even with the angry look in Logan's eyes, T'challa stood his ground and didn't move away.

"What's going on?" Ororo asked as she walked out of the mansion. She looked taken aback by T'challa appearance, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize and ask you to come back," T'challa answered firmly, "You should come back and be with your people."

"I am with my people," Ororo said stiffly, "The X-men are my family."

"Ororo, you were always meant to be a Queen. Or a goddess. Not a fighter in a senseless war," T'challa told her softly.

"You would never understand, T'challa, how much fighting in this 'war' as you call it, means to me. I'm a mutant and I was born to be one," Ororo said fiercely, "They are the people I'm meant to fight for. I wish for you to leave now."

"Ororo, please reconsider," T'challa pleaded.

"I believe the lady asked you to leave, your highness," Logan snarled, his claws coming out, "Now leave before the rest of 'Ro's family gets here."

After T'challa left and Logan went to get a beer, Ororo sat down next to Jean.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"What was what?" Jean questioned.

"You could have handled that yourself or have just called me but instead you called Logan," Ororo remarked.

"Let's just say I wanted to prove a point to your ex-husband and my husband who has been listening in via our mind link," Jean replied.

"And what point would that be?" Ororo inquired, although she had a funny feeling she already knew.

"That Logan gets overprotective when someone hurts one of his girlfriends," Jean answered.

"You mean friend," Ororo corrected her as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"No, I meant girlfriend," Jean told her with a smile.


End file.
